Forum:Is there a Mod that Makes ME2 a satisfying conclusion.
I hate ME3. I know not everyone does, but it really ruined the series for me (my problems extend beyond the infamous ending). I never want to play it again. My problem is that I still really like ME1 and ME2 and would like to play them again, but they aren't satisfying stopping points. I was wondering if anyone had modded the ending to one of these games (preferably ME2) so that they bring the series to a more satisfying close. I know it's a long shot, but I figured I'd ask. 22:52, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Save for fan videos and your imagination, you're still stuck with the ending Bioware made, whether that be with or without the Extended Cut. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 23:01, July 7, 2013 (UTC) That's a shame. 01:37, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :Sounds like you need to make sure Shepard dies during the Suicide Mission (after defeating the Human Reaper Larva, of course!) You just have to make sure that no more than one of your squadmates survives to the epilogue (two are needed to grab Shepard back aboard the Normandy, I believe). :-) Cattlesquat (talk) 01:51, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Or, if you REALLY want to go out on top, have Morinth as your love interest :D Cattlesquat (talk) 01:59, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I think in that case Morinth is on top - she strikes me as that kind of girl lol Garhdo (talk) 03:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ah, good point, but clearly it would still count as "a more satisfying ending." :P Cattlesquat (talk) 12:04, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::Always go out with a bang ;) Garhdo (talk) 16:46, July 8, 2013 (UTC) It's called 'stop complaining, start a fanfic to fix the problems in something that you had no hand in making and really are not in much of a position to wish to have someones intellectual property made completely irrelevant, and then not bother the rest of us.' Failing that, just try looking at mass effect 3 from a different perspective. What's your problem with it anyway? --Bitter arron (talk) 18:53, July 9, 2013 (UTC) There is indeed a mod. It's called "growing up". 20:12, July 9, 2013 (UTC) How's "fuck you" for a mod? I'm in every position to wish whatever the hell I want. I wish Bitter Arron weren't such an idiot, but I had no hand in your creation either--and it's a shame to, I'd have paid for your abortion. Seriously, I explain why I want such a mod (I hated ME3) and you jump on me for complaining (I wasn't; I was explaining). Then you ask "What's your problem with it anyway?" How am I supposed to answer that without complaining? And why would I even bother explaining it to someone so dumb. And to the asswipe after, here's the deal. I don't want to play ME3, I want to play 1 and 2 and I want a satisfying ending. That's what I want, so either you're saying I should want something different or to assume that a modable game can't have the sort of mod I want. I don't think ME3 is as good as ME1 or 2. Maybe you disagree, but if you can't deal with people having different opinions, then it's you that needs to grow up. I can see that there might be a solution to my dilemma, and it's not childish to ask if anyone's provided it. I can think of something that is childish: insulting someone for their tastes or desired mod when they did nothing to you and never asked your opinion. The mods can ban me now. 'Twas worth it. 22:05, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh yay. You're being a dickhead. I'm gonna have fun with this. Yes you are in every position to wish that an ending was better, there are plenty of endings that I've seen that I wish were better. But I don't immediately act like a child and go 'ok that doesn't exist.' That is nothing but immature, unappreciative and prickish. And if memory serves I never called you an idiot or called your existence into question. You misread everything that I typed, I bet that one braincell of yours must be lonely in that big thick head of yours. I never said you couldn't complain, just actually have a reason, instead of saying 'I don't like it because I didn't and I want it to go away.' You absolute baby. --Bitter arron (talk) 22:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) I think both you and Bitter arron are being childish. The best way is to deal with it and enjoy the games, including ME3. You're not going to change it by complaining and invalidating someone's work. There won't be a mod like that because it takes a lot of time and effort to pull it off. And yes, you're right that if you explain, you'll be complaining. Guess what? No one cares about your predicament. Learn to agree to disagree. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 00:52, July 11, 2013 (UTC)